Good Morning Manehatten
by KAGOME05W
Summary: Evergreen is a young mare living in manehatten. this is her story. (mature for possible future content) This is my first fan fic so please feel free to rip it a new one. I'd love to know what I'm doing right and wrong. (this is not a clop fiction)


Evergreen woke up. Looking out her bedroom window she had a feeling that it was going to be a nice day. The sun was coming up, the birds were chirping.

The young mare stretched and got out of bed, much to the protest of her two sleeping cats at her feet. Soothing their complaints she nuzzled Napoleon and Whiskers affectionately.

She sleepily walked to the shower.

After her shower Evergreen looked in the mirror , she was a mess. Her long, pine green and pink striped mane and tail, needed a desperate combing, as well as her dark-green coat riddled with white stripes.

After finishing with the washroom, Evergreen opened the sliding door to her balcony she looked down. Below her the street was busy even at dawn, full of mares and stallions going about their morning business.

"Morning Evergreen" a yellow pegasus called up to her. Sunnyday was the friendly mail pony who flu her mail to her each morning. Not a lot of ponies got his humor but she thought he was funny.

Evergreen smiled and waved, "hello Sunny! What have you got for me today?"

"Oh not much today Evergreen, you know some coupons, a couple bills. You did get a post card though!"

"Oh good! Come in and take a break! You must be tired from all that flying! I'm just about to put breakfast on. I went a little overboard on apple juice I'm afraid, there was a sale too good to pass up!" Evergreen invited Sunny for breakfast every morning since he had started his job and he never failed to show up. They'd known each other since school and when she saw him delivering mail , she had asked him the join her. As she walked back into her apartment to start her stove she went to the fridge producing a carton of apple juice. Pouring Sunnyday a glass of apple juice to the stallion that had sat down at the table. "The toast will be done in a couple of minutes"

"Thanks I'm so starving I could eat a mule, I've been pretty busy today, most of the department are in Ponyville for the Summer sun celebration tomorrow." Sunny drank down his juice. "They're all hoping to get a glimpse of Celestia."

Evergreen rolled her eyes "I honestly don't see the use of all this Princess worship I mean the Zebra's have elected leaders. Who died and made her ruler"

"Umm I don't know, maybe its because she's an all powerful alicorn who both raises the sun and the moon?" he spoke with a tone of sarcasm.

Evergreen snorted unimpressed and hooved Sunny his jammed toast, sitting down and eating her own. "Well today I'm planning on taking the children to the park if the weather keeps up. Feel free to join me if you want, I can always use an extra hoof at the orphanage"

"I never understood how you keep up with all those ankle biters" he laughed

Evergreen smiled "well I don't not all of them listen, and some off them still need a little time to come round to me but I think they will! It's in my cutie mark after all."

Sunny smiled back at Evergreen, finishing up his toast "yeah, I guess it is. At least you're doing something with your cutie mark not enough jobs for weather ponies. They pick the pegasus from Cloudsdale first" he got up "I'd best get going"

Evergreen looked at Sunny sadly, getting up to see him out she nuzzled his muzzle "you'll get there some day Sunny"

Sunny blushed and flew off to deliver the rest of his mail.

Evergreen waved goodbye to the blue haired pony and set to work on cleaning up the dishes. Picking up the mail Sunny had left behind she read the postcard.

It was from her brother Greenbacks. I said how he had moved into his new home in Ponyville with his new wife. And how they were expecting. She sighed and put the postcard down for. Patting Napoleon who had just jumped up onto the table.

The alarm woke her out of her daydream and she quickly got up and turned it off. Heading towards the door, she grabbed her saddlebag and headed down the stairs.

Waving a friendly good morning to the door pony, she trotted down the sidewalk. It was a half-hour walk to the orphanage but it kept her healthy so she didn't mind. Passing through an open air market. The vendours were just setting up their wares for the day. Passing a couple bits to one of them she collected her lunch for the day.


End file.
